The present invention relates to a telescopic lifting vehicle.
For many years, telescopic lifting vehicles have been constructed with a central telescopic arm, at the two sides whereof are mounted at one side the driver""s cab and at the other the engine (as described, for example, in the Patent DE 2 739 537).
The evolution of telescopic lifts has then led, over the years, to several improvements of their constructive structure, in order to improve on one hand the stability of the vehicle when lifting loads, on the other the visibility of the operator sitting in the cab.
In fact, whilst several years ago the telescopic arm was pivotally engaged to the frame of the vehicle in a rear raised position, and developed to a height corresponding to, if not even greater than, that of the cab window, currently, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,861, the arm is positioned substantially below the cab window, in an appropriate housing obtained on the frame, between the base of the cab and the engine of the vehicle.
In accordance with the art illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,861, to enable keeping the telescopic arm below the cab, its lifting cylinder is positioned laterally between it and the cab. In this way, however, drawbacks are encountered in terms of lateral size.
Another characteristic that hampers the lowered positioning of the telescopic arm, in currently used lifting vehicles, consists of the shape of the frontal stabilisers of the vehicle, and in particular in the shape of the frame whereto the stabiliser feet are associated.
Said frame has a latching portion fastened to the frame of the vehicle, and a support portion bearing the feet. In known manners, the latching portion has a substantially rectangular coupling surface able to be fastened to the front portion of the vehicle frame, below the telescopic arm (FIGS. 5 through 7).
The presence of the latching portion thus constitutes a limit for the lowering of the arm relative to the vehicle.
In this situation the technical task constituting the basis for the present invention is to obtain a telescopic lifting vehicle that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
In particular a technical task of the present invention is to obtain a telescopic lifting vehicle that assures an excellent visibility to the operator sitting in the cab, whilst keeping the centre of gravity of the vehicle lower than in traditional vehicles.
The specified technical task and the indicated aims are substantially achieved by a telescopic lifting vehicle, as described in the accompanying claims.